


What.

by growingCataclysm



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Disassociation, Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Intrusive Thoughts, The Knight Is Not Hollow (Hollow Knight), The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), They/Them Pronouns for The Knight (Hollow Knight), neurodivergent, no beta we die like the thousands of vessels in the abyss, vent fic, we out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growingCataclysm/pseuds/growingCataclysm
Summary: They think, and they think, and they think, and they think.They think that they are bored.
Kudos: 26





	What.

Ghost was bored. ~~(Ghost didn't know how they were feeling.)~~

They'd been cycling back and forth between a few activities for a while (plotting their route on their map, thinking of charmsets for the upcoming battles, doodling faces in the sand, wondering where Quirrel was, not caring where Zote was), but nothing seemed to stick for long. They'd go back and forth and around again in a random loop that only served to remind them of how bored ~~(alone)~~ they were.

They'd spent the last few minutes just sitting down ~~(Get up, do something, be productive, you don't have time to waste.)~~ and carefully peeling at the Void of their hands. A song seems to echo around in the vast openness of their head, but they could never quite pin it down. (Sometimes it'd be Myla's song, other times it'd be Cornifer's, or that small snatch of a tune they once caught Quirrel humming, or any number of songs from other places they'd heard during their travels through the Wastes. (Never quite the same, always a different verse, always some slight variation. ~~(It was driving them nuts.)~~ )) The song occupied their thoughts, but didn't do much else.

~~(So bored.)~~

For whatever reason, they weren't getting up anytime soon (They'd tried, internally screamed at their body to move, but they were still sitting down.), so they tried to sort through the fuzzy tangle of feelings in their head. (A snatch of contentment from a few notes of a pleasant song, frustration (Why wouldn't ~~(Couldn't)~~ they move?) at themself, a bit of curiosity, ~~(That itch to move, move, _move_ )~~ some... Other things that they couldn't quite grasp, tangled up and blurred together in their head ~~(their empty, foggy, fuzzy head))~~.

They were so bored. (They kind of wanted to go to sleep. Maybe that's why they were having a hard time thinking?)

So bored. ~~((Did Hornet hate them?)~~ No, that's a silly question. Why would Hornet hate them? ~~(She does.~~ (She doesn't.) ~~))~~ They tried to heave their shoulders in an attempt to sigh, but their ~~(cold, fuzzy, foggy, heavy)~~ body refused to comply. ~~(Why?)~~ It was frustrating.

Their vision had started to blur, and (They wanted to stop picking at their fingers now, Hornet had told them not to) the odd tangle of thoughts and feelings grew tighter. (A thought formed and flew away before they could catch it.) What were they feeling? How could they tell? ~~(Why were they... Alone...?)~~

Their thoughts felt so far away ~~(ship on a foggy sea) (they were frustrated)~~ across the horizon. ~~(How was Holly doing?)~~ They still couldn't get up. ~~(They were wasting time.)~~

Their mind was a like a sea ~~(they were rocking, slowly, back and forth)~~ and they were still tired ~~(it isn't time to sleep yet)~~ and so bored.

(The song hadn't stopped.)

Their thoughts ~~(crashed together and blurred)~~ were tiring and they just wanted to get up. ~~(They wanted to know what this awful feeling (feelings) was (were).)~~ They wanted to focus. They wanted...

Finally, they found the ~~(strength? energy? willpower?)~~... They were able to curl themself up in a ball. They weren't sure what was worse; the constant, angry buzzing, or this endless, hypothermic blurry feeling. ~~(So cold...)~~

They were ~~(bored?)~~ tired.

They were so, so ~~(tired?)~~ bored.

(They managed to scratch the back of their head, which they consider an achievement.)

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely have no idea whats going on but it sure is wack


End file.
